In a conventional system, a battery and a rotating electrical machine supply electrical consumers via the electricity distribution network of the automobile.
The rotating electrical machine, capable of operating as alternator, recharges the battery via a regulating device comprising, in particular, a power converter associated with a control circuit.
Typically, when the heat engine of the automobile is running, the alternator can supply the electrical consumers and charge the battery. When the alternator is not providing current, the battery supplies all the electrical power needs of the automobile.
The supply of power by the system to the electricity distribution network differs in its value, depending on the element, either battery or converter, which provides power to said network.
Generally, the value of the power provided to the network by the battery is less than the value of the power provided by the rotating electrical machine, through the power converter, which generates a charge voltage.
This power converter can be simulated by a switch, authorizing or otherwise, the supply of power from the alternator to the electricity distribution network, according to a pre-established speed profile and installed in the control circuit, this speed profile in particular governing the control of said power converter.
The speed profile is generally pre-established according to parameters such as the rpm of a heat engine of the automobile, the ambient and engine temperatures, the state of charge of the battery and the actions of the driver of the automobile.
Thus, when the power converter for example changes from an active state corresponding to an operational mode (power supply of the network via the converter) to an inactive state corresponding to a blocked mode (no power supply of the network via the converter) or conversely, the value of the charge voltage generated by the converter varies instantaneously.
Indeed, the power converter obeys an Echelon-type control law and thus operates in all or nothing mode.
It follows that the voltage value available on the electricity distribution network also varies instantaneously between two voltage values of said network. These two network voltage values correspond respectively to the charge voltage value generated by the converter and to the voltage value of the battery.
The instantaneous variation in voltage of the electricity distribution network can exhibit an increased amplitude, for example in the order of about 1 Volt to about 4 Volts.
This brutal variation in voltage, synonymous with fluctuation of the power available to the network, produces negative effects on the environment of the system, as regards certain consumers for example.
These effects can be detected by a user, in particular visibly and audibly.
For example, these effects can be detectable variations in luminosity of the light beams from the headlamps of the automobile, or of illumination in the passenger compartment.
These negative effects can also correspond to electromagnetic disturbances related to said brutal variation in power.
These brutal variations in power can thus be felt by a user of the automobile and are likely to be detrimental to the safety and comfort of the user.
Moreover, these drawbacks are accentuated by an increase in the number of electrical consumers equipping the automobile.
There is a need to remedy the aforementioned drawbacks.